monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Alma Elma
Alma Elma is a member of the Four Heavenly Knights, in the battle royale for the title of Monster Lord she forfeited early on, essentially coming fourth in the battle. She is the Queen of the Succubi, however she doesn’t seem to lead them and as Alice states she doubts Alma Elma “gives a damn about her race’s prosperity”; this is evident when she does not show up at the Succubus Village where her fellow succubi have been trying to acquire a leader. Despite this, she is fiercely respective to the Monster Lord. Master of the wind, she uses it to adjust her speed; almost no one can catch her. Additionally, she is surprisingly skilled in martial arts, and is a force to be reckoned with in hand-to-hand combat. Alma Elma is known to be very mysterious even amongst her fellow Heavenly Knights and Alice, only known to often forfeit battles out of pure whim and not fighting seriously. Luka believes that she has some dislike towards combat. She seems to view Luka as nothing but a sex toy or fun interest. In all her encounters, she merely toys with him until he becomes expendable to her enjoyment, in which she will kill or devour him. However, this does not mean that she is entirely hostile, showing Luka quite a bit of respect within the field of battle. Biography At first, she creates various storms between the continents Ilias and Sentora. With the Poseidon’s Bell in hand, she warps onto the boat and attempts to “execute” Luka on the monster’s behalf as an act of self-defense; Alice doesn’t really care. Toying with him, she handicaps herself and only attacks with her tail, not using her hands, feet, or magic. When Luka attacks her with Demon Skull Beheading she catches the blade with her hands, breaking her handicap and forfeiting the battle. She then leaves, promising to give Luka a “hellish pleasure” when they meet again. Heading back to the Monster Lord’s Castle, she announces her defeat. Granberia is in disbelief, but decides to test Luka once again when Tamamo mentions he’s grown. Alma Elma wonders where Erubetie is, and when Tamamo decides to leave for her hometown. Alma Elma seems to wonder that these actions seem to chip away the status of the Four Heavenly Knights, although Tamamo asks if it includes her actions as well. The Succubus Queen simply laughs. At Grand Noah’s Colosseum, Alma Elma appears under the name “Kyuba”, also known as “Strong Mysterious Girl” to the fans and spectators, none knowing her true name. Every time she participated, no one was able to beat her. The Grand Noah Queen warns Luka about Kyuba, however he may be lucky to not encounter her as she has not shown up recently. She asks if he wants any tips, but he turns the offer down as it would be unfair since she knows nothing about him. After besting the Cerberus in the semi-finals, she mentions that Luka is about as strong as one of Kyuba’s teeth. In the waiting room, Alice comes in and while remarking that he’s as strong as one of Kyuba’s teeth, she tells him to forfeit. If he does, Luka becomes afraid of every next monster they come across. Alice, disgusted, leaves him and he returns home, thus receiving a Game Over. Moving onto the finals, he learns that Kyuba is actually Alma Elma, however this time she won’t take any silly handicaps. He administers the Wind Protection, but is no match for her. She chides him for it; he has to be playing with the wind, not force it to become his tool. With that, he adapts to the Playful Wind, and dodges her attacks; however he still can’t hit her, so it ends up as a stalemate. Not fighting seriously, she forfeits the match for Luka, kisses him on the cheek and leaves, although this disappoints Luka. At the Monster Lord’s Castle, Alma Elma declines Luka’s pleas of coexistence, stating she must execute power otherwise humans will rise up against monsters. She decides to be his first opponent of the Four Heavenly Knights and steps up to the plate. Curious in his Serene Mind, however it is no match for her speed. Luka hears Sylph’s wind once again and with determination to win, he uses the Devastating Gale, and is finally able to hit the Succubus Queen. Just then, Alma Elma surrenders, only for Luka to stop her; she hasn’t ever fought seriously, and if he’s giving it his all, it won’t mean anything if she doesn’t do it too. She grants his wish, and strips. Luka holds his own against the succubus queen and earns Alma Elma’s promise for coexistence, however as a succubus she can’t promise not to cause mischief here and there, plus all the fun she can have at Grand Noah’s Colosseum. After Luka revolts against Ilias, she commanded her followers to lay siege on the Monster Lord’s Castle. Hainuwele easily outmaneuvers and overwhelms Alma Elma, as Promestein modified her to exploit the weaknesses of the succubus queen. Monsterpedia Entries Alma Elma (1) “Called the Queen Succubus, she is the most powerful of the succubi. One of the Four Heavenly Knights, she is a master of Wind magic. In addition, her flexible body makes her the most powerful hand to hand fighter of the Four Heavenly Knights. A moody woman, she is easy to hate. Living in the moment, all she cares about is her own pleasure. Though she has no sense of loyalty, she acknowledges the Monster Lord's power, and follows her instructions. A lewd Monster, her only enjoyment in life is playing with men. Once she catches a man, she tries to finish him off using a wide variety of methods. Using her tail, it's said that the man will faint after tasting the overwhelming pleasure. After squeezing every drop of semen out of the man, she will usually eat them. In addition to being able to eat semen with her tail, she can expand it to swallow men whole. Alma Elma prefers powerful warriors who challenge her instead of weak ordinary men.” Alma Elma (2) “One of the Four Heavenly Knights, she’s the Succubus Queen, and commands the power of wind. Also surprisingly skilled in martial arts, she’s a force to be reckoned with. Despite being called the Queen Succubus, it doesn’t look like she leads them. Believing in a carefree life of anything goes, she doesn’t have any subordinates. A martial arts enthusiast, she fights in the Grand Noah Colosseum under the name “Kyuba”. Each time she appears, she has won. Known as a “Strong Mysterious Girl”, she has many fans among the spectators. None of them know she is one of the Four Heavenly Knights.” Alma Elma (3) “The Queen Succubus who commands the power of wind. Out of all the Succubi throughout the ages, she is believed to be the most formidable in battle. Despite her genitals, every part of her body is a lethal sexual weapon that can bring any man to their knees in mere moments. Of course her abilities aren't limited to just men. Alma Elma can even bring females to mind breaking ecstasy in moments. Though she participates in the Colosseum, she truly doesn't fight seriously. Though true to her nature as a Succubus, she enjoys making the loser drown in pleasure and submission to her. Despite seeming as though she cares about nothing, she does take great pride in herself as a Succubus. Due to her complicated personality, she has become isolated from other Succubi.” Attacks First Battle Tail Massage: Normal attack, will trigger tail bukkake on losing. Tail Mucus: Normal attack, will trigger tail bukkake on losing. *Tail Roll: Triggers bind status and causes damage. Will trigger tail bukkake on losing. Bound Tail Massage: Binded attack which also causes damage. Will lead to Tail Sucking on the next turn or Tail Drain on the same turn. Will trigger tail bukkake on losing. Tail Suck: Binded attack which leads to a one hit KO via instant follow-up. Will trigger tail mouth and internal bukake on losing. Tail Drain: Binded attack which leads to a one hit KO with three strikes. Will trigger tail mouth and internal bukkake on losing. Second Battle Melty Hand: Normal attack, will trigger hand bukkake on losing. Sweet Blow: Normal attack, will trigger facial bukkake on losing. Succubatic Footwork: Normal attack, will trigger leg bukkake on losing. *Trap Hold: Triggers bind status and leads to Succubus Arts on the same turn. Succubus Arts: Binded attack which leads to a one hit KO with five strikes. Will trigger leg bukkake on losing. Third Battle First Part Melty Hand: Normal attack. Sweet Fellatio: Normal attack. Tail Caress: Normal attack. Second Part Ancient Succubus Way: Snake: Normal attack that damages three times. Romanus Teri Spirit: Normal attack that damages three times. Melo Sophie Tellus: Normal attack that damages three times. Succubus Ceremony: Normal attack that damages seven times. Meltic Kiss: Triggers trance status and deals damage. *Tail Bind: Triggers bind status. Leads immediately to Tail Drain. Tail Drain: Reterra: Binded attack that damages three times. *Succubus Hold: Triggers bind status. Leads to either A Queen's Drain or Five Step Vaginal Hell on the next turn. A Queen’s Drain: Binded attack with drain properties. Five Step Vaginal Hell: Binded attack with five stages which leads to a one hit KO. Each stage is called Prison. Every stage, she drops down lower on Luka, forcing his penis into her tight vagina. Battle Overview First Battle In the first battle, Alma Elma will only fight with her tail; no hands, no feet, no magic. Luka must attack a few times until he’s given the option to use Demon Skull Beheading; she’ll catch it, but having used her hands, she loses and leaves. If captured, Luka needs to struggle or he’ll be doomed as Tail Sucking will lead to a one hit KO on the next turn with a barrage of attacks. If Luka holds out long enough during the battle, Alma Elma will become bored and use Tail Drain, which is required to complete the Encyclopedia. Unlike the other bind attack, it will connect as soon as it’s preceding Tail Roll hits before leading to a one hit KO. If Luka is defeated, her tail will constantly suck on him until he passes out for a few minutes. Next is a vore scene: Alma Elma’s tail then expands and consumes him. Second Battle In their second battle, Sylph chimes in and warns Luka that he must use Wind Protection, otherwise he automatically loses to her Succubus Arts. With that, Alma Elma breaks his wall and uses various simple teasing attacks. If Luka attacks, Alma Elma will merely dodge it. She then tells him he must play with the wind, rather than force it as his tool. When the wind dies down, Luka must use Playful Wind or he’ll lose to Succubus Arts. With that, she can’t hit him, but neither can he hit her. She then forfeits for Luka, not fighting seriously but satisfied that his abilities with Sylph have developed. If defeated, she spreads his legs in an M shape and gives him a handjob. If he loses to Succubus Arts, she straddles him and rapes him with a clothed vaginal intercourse. In any case, she releases him to be a victim of endless rape by the Colosseum monsters. Third Battle In the third battle, Alma Elma wants to see Luka’s water ability, so start off with Serene Mind; if he doesn’t, she’ll continuously try to bring him into it. She’ll hit him and knock him out of it. After that, Luka can do anything, but Gnome is strongly advised here. Alma Elma will giggle as Luka hears the true voice of the wind, and then summon Sylph. Attack with anything, preferably with Vaporizing Rebellion Sword, and the attack will land. If Luka uses Serene Mind twice, her attacks won’t cause it to cancel, and thus is at mercy to her relentless barrage of her techniques until he cancels it, although oddly during the second part of the battle neither side can hit each other. Luka asks her to fight seriously, as she still continues to tease him. She grants his wish and strips; Luka’s health and Skill Points will be restored. After that, it’s cakewalk; continue using Vaporizing Rebellion Sword until she goes down, and if necessary, Struggle. If defeated while Alma Elma is clothed, she gives him a blowjob, then keeps him as a semen slave. If stripped, Alma Elma embraces Luka as she performs her five step vaginal hell in which he ascends to heaven, the sticky fate of those who challenge the succubus queen. Evaluations Alma Elma (1) “Abused by the succubus queen... How pitiful. She's too powerful for you as you are now. However, if she's only using her tail, you may have a chance. You must be vigilant in your defense. Attacking is good, but be careful not to be left without a way to heal yourself. She has a lot of HP, but you don't need to take it all down. Once you injure her, a path may open itself. Also if the battle extends too long, she may use an unusual technique... Now go, oh brave Luka. Give your judgement to such an indecent monster.“ Alma Elma (2) “It seems as though you've suffered an embarassing defeat against Alma Elma... Indeed, having to fight such a powerful opponent is bad... But to be defeated when she isn't even trying from the start... Shame on you. In fact, she almost seems like she's intrigued by you... I think she actually wants to help you... Such as how to use the wind. But I will say nothing nice about her. At any rate, it doesn't seem like you can win fair and square. Perhaps this is a fight that can be won with words? Usually she would not stop to talk to her prey... '' But it looks like she makes a special case for you. It also seems like she has two different ways to humiliate you should you begin to bore her... Now go, oh brave Luka. One day for sure, you will destroy that Succubus Queen with your own hands.“ Alma Elma (3) “Have you been left dry by the Queen Succubus? You can't hide your satisfied face from me... And I'm not even going to try hiding my disappointment. Until she takes off her clothes, she isn't fighting seriously. You shouldn't need any help until that point. Once she gets serious, her attacks become fierce. You must have Sylph summoned at all times to stand a chance. In addition, you run the risk of an instant loss at anytime without Gnome summoned. A powered up Sylph will let you attack twice per turn. In addition, Gnome will increase your critical hit chance, granting a nice synergy. Using that barrage of attacks, make sure you use your SP for recovery. If you waste them trying to shorten the fight, you'll just be shortening your own life instead. Lastly, the fickle Alma Elma may decide to do something else with you if you lose to a certain attack. Now go, oh brave Luka. As you are now, you should be able to defeat the Four Heavenly Knights.“ Trivia *Alma Elma is one of five monsters who release Luka after the rape, the other four being Crab Girl, Medusa, Nekomata, and Queen Elf. *Despite being the queen of all Succubi, she is the first of her race to be fought by Luka. *Technically, the “true” queen of the succubi would be Lilith & Lilim, having being entrusted to lead their race unlike Alma Elma who simply doesn't care about them. *Interestingly, Granberia’s fourth Monsterpedia entry mentions that she has trouble fighting against Alma Elma. *Alma Elma is the Heavenly Knight who kills Luka the most, totaling to a count of two times. Erubetie kills Luka once, and the others don’t kill Luka at all. *Alma Elma is the only Heavenly Knight who has yet to express concern or anger, though she does seem to show irritation when Luka chastises her whimsical nature. *The Colosseum can be skipped, preventing Alma Elma from teaching Luka Playful Wind. Doing so leaves Luka with Wind Barrier until Alice teaches him Playful Wind, commenting he is not using the wind properly, after leaving the Grand Noah area. Gallery Alma Elma pose.png Alma Elma Tail1.png Alma Elma tail.png|Alma Elma teasing Luka with her tail. Almaelmahuh.PNG Category:Artist: frfr Category:Battles With Interferences Category:Bosses Category:Four Heavenly Knights Category:Grand Noah Category:Monster Lord’s Castle Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 1 Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 2 Category:Monsters Category:Multiple Endings Category:Recurring Monsters Category:Royalty Category:Succubi Category:Voracious Monsters Category:Colosseum